Dragons of Legend
by CrimsonAngelXIII
Summary: Final Chapter up! They are legendary... the ones who must defeat the greatest evil known to man... but can they do it? Is there really any hope? R&R.
1. Prologue

Dragons of Legend

Darkness ruled… earth was destroyed… and the ultimate evil appeared on earth. Our father killed the monster responsible and sent Sirus running. But now, it's our turn, as the new American Dragons to destroy this legendary evil once and for all! We are the Dragons of legend!

Prologue: The Meeting

The rain poured down hard in New York City, as if it were angry at the lone man walking along the streets. He was about to commit a betrayal so evil, so selfish that the rain its self was angry at the man. He was weak, worthless, a disgrace to all around him. He was with a family of extraordinary men, yet he… was worthless. A pitiful man. A lone, pitiful man. That's what he was, and what he was destined to be. He struggled to catch his breath as he ran. He finally made it to the building. I was old, and was soon to be demolished. "This is it." He entered and climbed the stairs to the top floor. Once there, he knocked on a door. "Hello? May I come in?"

"Yes. Enter." The pitiful man walked in. It was a meeting room; dark and old, yet the table and to chairs were in perfect condition. "Did you bring it?"

"Yes. The Devil's medallion." The pitiful man through the medallion to the shadowed man.

"Very good Ben. You actually brought it…"

"Now my payment. Where is it?"

"Payment?"

"You promised me strength and power!"

"Oh yes… that. Well I changed my mind."

"What?"

"You heard me. Now leave."

"No! I want my payment!"

"Oh… you want your payment do you? I got it right here!" The man leaps out of the shadows and grabsBen by the neck. "I gave you your payment. Life! You refused, so I have no choice but to kill you. If word of this leaked out…"

"No Mr. Sirus! Never!" Ben struggled to say.

"Of course not." Thunder boomed and covered the mans screams. "That's what happens when you make a deal with the devil. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

END CHAPTER 

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter I: The Quartet of Shadows Reveal

Chapter I: The Quartet of Shadows Revealed! Part I

**Tory A. of wicked fire: **Well, I'll be looking for your story soon. I just hope I can get on tomorrow or Sunday, cause' there is a severe thunderstorm warning for then.

**Faunamon: **An idea of a dragon eh? Tell me. Oh, and what side? The Quartet of Shadows or The American Dragons?

**AMERICANDRAGONDUDE:** Read my other stories, If Only You Knew through this one. Then you'll understand.

**YFWE:** Glad to know you like this, and one more thing, is an update for 'Ordinary' coming soon?

A girl no older then 12 watches the rain fall through her bedroom window. She sighs. She had heard stories of her father and grandfather, they were great warriors; her grandfather defeated the Huntsmaster and her father beat the Dark Dragon. They had brought peace to the galaxy. But the day she found that she had dragon powers; she knew the fighting wasn't over.

… … … … …

A boy also no older then 12 listens to his music while thinking about his father and grandfather; they were cool, one had gone face to face with the Huntsmaster and beat him, and the other wiped the floor with the Dark Dragon. The day he found that he had dragon powers however, he knew it was his turn to kick some serious Dark Side butt.

… … … … …

A man in a black, torn up cloak floated in the center of a cloud. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the city. "Pathetic. And to think they survived so long… by being so weak… luck… pure luck…" The man quietly spoke, almost a whisper. "I will show them how weal they are… I'll swat them like the gnats they are…"

"I wouldn't count on that if I were you, Darkside."

"Nova… what business do you have here? This is my mission." The shadowed girl chuckled.

"You always were like that Darkside. You hate everyone around you."

"You two are always fighting!"

"Brother Storm." Nova said. As she did, another cloaked man floated down to the cloud.

"Always arguing during a mission! That will surely spell doom for you two!"

"Go away… both of you. I can take care of myself! I'm not a child anymore."

"He, he, he… then why still act like one?" Darkside turned to Nova, his eyes glowing a demonic purple.

"We may be brother and sister but that doesn't mean I can't kill you!"

"Enough!"

"Stay out of this Storm! Or I'll kill you too!"

"ENOUGH! Darkside, do what I sent you here for, and Storm, Nova, report back to base."

"But…"

"NOW!"

"Yes master." The two disappeared.

'Idiots…' Darkside thought to himself. He brought his hood over his head and de-materialized then re-materialized on the ground. "I'm going to have fun tonight."

… … … … …

Back at Timothy's house, the twins were arguing as always while he searched for earplugs. "I put them on everyday and you'd think I'd remember where I put them!" He shouted. Just then, his elbow bumped the on switch on the TV. The channel was currently on 7, the news.

"And in other news, a cloaked man with incredible powers is rampaging through the city. Here is Don with the latest."

"Thanks Pete. It seems that the man has set his sites on the newly renovated Freedom Tower. This large tower as you know was redone in 2012 to reach an entire mile high. If this man succeeds to bring this mighty work of art down, it could mean the end of New York…" Timothy shuts the TV off.

"Dragon-up!" Timothy was now full dragon. "It's go time."

… … … … …

"Where is he? I thought by now he would of…" Just then, Timothy flew in. Darkside grinned. "Finally. I thought you'd never show!"

"What?" Timothy asks.

"I am Darkside, of the Quartet of Shadows. I was merely trying to lure you here so I could kill you! You fell for my trap, so now you will die." Darkside rips off his cloak. He was clad in a black bodysuit with demonic purple colored torso armor, boots, and gloves. Mounted on one shoulder was a large bazooka and on the other a machine gun. On his back was demonic purple colored jet pack. His long demonic purple hair covered half his face. He had demonic purple eyes and two sharp teeth, like a vampire's.

"I never knew a man could wear so much purple." Darkside attempted to strangle Timothy.

"I've waited for this day for many years Timothy Long…"

"Father!" The twins Daniel and Vivian (Er, I think I'll just call them Dan and Viv) flew in. Viv was a beautiful blue dragon while Dan was a tall black dragon with red stripes.

"The dragons of legend! This will be more fun then I expected."

"SON!"

"And the original American Dragon! What a party! I should invite some friends myself! Storm, Nova!" First was nova. He was clad in a white bodysuit with pink torso armor, gloves, boots, and eyes. She had dark pink hair and had a glowing white saber in her hand. Next was a large man, he looked a lot like a tall man made of a dark gray rock like substance. He had ripped up black jeans and a cannon mounted on one shoulder. "Can any of you say… good night? Mwah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

TO BE CONTINUED

Yes! Another cliffhanger from yours truly! And I won't see my twin for a while, I put him in the basement and chained him to the wall! Yay me! Anyways, the next chapter is on its way!


	3. Chapter II: The Quartet of Shadows Reve

Chapter II: The Quartet of Shadows Revealed! Part II 

Faunamon: I'll see what I can do. I won't just throw a new character in without knowing if the people like it first. Quote: _Hannah (the U.S. Frost dragon!) She breathes both fire and ice, and can perform magic, but only if it has to do with ice. She's a good guy. One year younger than the others. Appearance (Human): Blonde ponytail, blue tank top and skirt, black necklace with Chinese dragon at the end. Appearance (Dragon): light blue, spikes on body, blonde ponytail but no other hair, iridescent pink and green wings. _So it's up to the people now. As in YFWE, Tory A. of wicked fire, and Lavenderpaw if she ever reviews. Faunamon, don't be disappointed if they don't like the idea, ok? One more thing Faunamon, did you review any other stories of mine? Cause your penname looks familiar… One more thing, I have a treat planned for you all, it's what happened over 2000 years before Jake, when the prophecy of Timothy Long and the foreseeing of the Dragons of legend happened. In other words, the ancestors of Jake Long, and the first war with Sirus (Er, El Diablo). Anyway, on with the story.

CHAPTER START (I'll put this after I answer reviews so no one is confused okay?)

"No, can you?" Jake asks. Jake was getting older now. He was around 79 years old, yet he was wiser and more powerful then ever before. "Now put my son down!"

"Sun?" Nova asks as a mischievous grin climbs onto her face. "Somebody say sun?" Nova sucks the heat and energy from the air and uses one of her most powerful spells. "Star Blast!" The ground beneath where timothy was being held turned into a flat, 5-foot star. Of course Darkside had floated up to the clouds.

"Molecular Reconfiguration!" Timothy was no longer part dragon! A white ball slowly made its way into Darkside's other hand. "Dragon powers… yes!" Darkside drops Timothy. Timothy was falling straight for the star!

"FATHER!"

"You did say put him down, didn't you? You never told me where!" Dan charges at Dark Side, who grabs Dan's head. "You've been a bad dragon!" Jake quickly flew towards his son and placed him on the ground. "Jake Long… oh how I have waited so long to crush you!"

"Bring it." Darkside jumped in the air and fired several rounds from his machine gun at Jake. Jake then pulls off one of Batman's moves (He shields himself using his wings rather then a cape). "Hey, that worked!" Jake's mouth glows a faint yellow as he blasts Darkside with an electrical blast.

"My Bazooka! I was just about to use that!"

… … … … …

Dan turns his attention to Storm. "Hey, rock head!"

"What did you call me!" Storms feet disappear into a black mist which transforms into a cloud. He hovers in the air and throws a yellow ball in the clouds as he turns to metal. He points his hands at Dan as lightning strikes him and flies towards Dan.

"Is it to late to take that back?"

"Let me answer that with extreme pain!" Dan rolls out of the way, the lightning nearly blasting him to bits.

"Hey! You could have hit me!"

"That was the point!"

"Oh…" Dan opens his mouth and blasts Storm with Dark Magic.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Storm was badly hurt then started to fade. "What? No, not now! NO!" At that moment, everyone stopped fighting and stared in awe. Then, a black vortex opened and the two remaining members of the Quartet of Shadows bowed.

"Master…" A black skeletal claw stepped out of the vortex, followed by another. Then an entire dragon body in a black skeletal form stepped out. It was none other then the Dark Dragon himself.

"NO!" Jake yells.

"Master Diablo…"

"Why must I come here… out of the underworld I am an unstable being! I think you lost this." Storm flies out, petrified with fear.

"No… no… no… no…" Was all Storm managed to get out.

"We are sorry master… Another day Longs!" And with that, they left.

END CHAPTER 

Another short one… I know. Anyway, Faunamon, as I said, you have to see what the others think. Read the reviews soon or check this story soon to see if your dragon was taken in.


	4. Chapter III: Dragon Frost

Chapter III: Dragon Frost 

Congrats Faunamon! Tory A. of wicked fire said something about going on vacation this week, so with one vote, I guess your character's in! By the way, I'll give her an origin story since you didn't tell me that, ok?

CHAPTER START 

A very skilled light blue dragon freezes a bunch of demons. "Another day, another pack of demons." She sighs. It had been another long day of fighting. "I wonder why they want me… what's so special about me?" She asks herself. "There are other Dragon-Children out there…" She sighs again. "I'm getting kinda' hot." She stares at a cloud in the sky, she then chants a spell and snow falls from that cloud. "I love my powers." She flies into the sky, her beautiful iridescent pink and green wings glowing bright in the sun. "YYAAHHHOOOO!" She twirls around happily in the air.

"Mommy, look at dat!" A three year old girl tells her mother.

"Wow…" The mother stares in awe, as does the entire area.

"WOOHHOO! YEAH!" She shouts. "It's been so long since I've stretched out my wings and flew…" She says to herself. She was usually a lonely girl. She didn't have any friends, and since she was always moving from place to place she refused to make friends. She didn't have any parents; the first time the Quartet of Shadows paid her a visit, they killed them. She was only six at the time… she always wondered, why did they want her? What was so special about her? Questions. That's all she had with her. Questions. The girl lands on the street and morphs back into her human form. She was tall with long blonde hair put into a ponytail with a light blue tank top and skirt and a black necklace with a Chinese dragon at the end, given to her by her parents. She remembers one day they said "Never give this away, and always have it close to you." Another question, why did they say that? The girl continued down the street.

"Hello again Hannah…" A dry voice says from an alley.

"Darkside!" Hannah runs into the alley.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Shut-up. Why do you want me?"

"You know, Hannah!"

"What?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Darkside aims his bazooka and fires. Smoke was everywhere. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, what?"

"Huh?" Hannah asks.

"Daniel Long!" Darkside says angrily.

"Hey, Darky, your mother ever tell you never blast a girl with a bazooka?"

"RRRAAHHHH!"

"Uh oh." Dan blasts Darkside with fire. "What? It didn't work?" A blue aura surrounds Darkside.

"I knew you would show up, Long! So I prepared this! It's an aqua aura, fire cannot pierce it!"

"Oh yeah? How about ice?" Hannah morphs into her dragon form and blasts the aura with ice.

"Oh cr…" Before Darkside could finish, he was frozen solid.

"Wow…" Dan says. "Who are you?" Hannah went to human form again.

"Hannah."

"Hannah… I like that name…"

"What?"

"Nothing." Dan forced back a blush.

"So, what's yours?"

"Dan, Dan Long."

"Are you related to Jake Long?"

"I'm his grandson."

"Wow, it must be cool."

"Yeah, My Grandfather kicks butt!" Hannah chuckles. "So…" Dan begins. "Where do you live?" No answer. "Hannah?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" Dan goes to his human form.

"Nothing…"

"Okay…"

… … … … …

Back at the Long house, Hannah sat at the kitchen table drinking some iced-tea. "Hannah, is there something wrong?" Dan asks yet again.

"No!"

"Okay, I was just wondering, you look so down…"

"Fine. I'll tell you. Well, it's just that I'm all-alone in this world… my parents died when I was very young, and I was always moving from place to place, hiding."

"Hiding? From who?"

"Nova, and Darkside sometimes. They want me for some reason… Ever since, I've been moving and now I'm back where I started, New York City."

"Those two are creeps, but they won't get you. I'm the American Dragon, and my purpose is to protect everyone."

"Really? I'm an American Dragon too then."

"What? Three American dragons?"

"What do you mean three, Dan?"

"My twin sister and I are the American dragons."

"Oh."

"You can stay here for a few days if you want."

"Sure, I guess."

"I just got to ask my dad."

"No need. Your mother I heard the whole thing. Yeah, she can stay for a while, right Monique?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Thanks." Dan says.

END CHAPTER 

And so I give Hannah her story, introduce her, and have her give Darkside a nasty frost bite. Well, off to Chapter IV: Hannah vs. Nova Part I!


	5. Chapter IV: True Power Hannah vs Nova!

Chapter IV: True Power; Hannah vs. Nova! 

"We must get that necklace." Sirus says. "As leader of the Quartet of shadows, I command ONE of you, to get it!"

"Hm, hm, hm… Hannah doesn't know the power she possesses, thus she can't use it. I will gladly kill her and take it!" Nova speaks up.

"Nova, are you sure?" Strom asks.

"Of course!" She shouts. "Hannah is weak, worthless!"

"If that necklace is destroyed, it will not only zap Hannah of her power, it will also spell doom for you, Nova!" Sirus yells.

"Fine, the necklace won't break… but Hannah will… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

… … … … …

"Super Nova!" Nova slashes with her saber, and a large explosion replicates the force of a super nova, the destruction of a star. The buildings in the area collapse with extreme heat then melt. The asphalt turns also melts and turns into a sticky tar. The cars also melt to the ground or burn to ash. Just as Nova had thought, the three American dragons flew to the scene. "He, he, he, he, he… Welcome…"

"Nova!" Hannah quickly ran towards the pink menace.

"Hannah." Nova grabs Hannah by the head with her sharp nails, cutting her. "He, he, he… long time no see little girl."

"RRAAHH!" Hannah tried to punch Nova, but it didn't seem to hurt her.

"It's worthless child, I am invincible."

"NO! You killed my parents!"

"Yes. I did, but for good reason. Revenge. I killed them the same way they tried to kill me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your parents and I were good friends once. If it weren't for me, they never would have confessed their love for each other in the first place. I did many things for them. Then, 6 years ago, we were in a building when it caught fire. They ran out, forgetting me. I was left alone, trapped! I nearly burned to death. And I have the scars to prove it." Nova rips off her face, revealing a hideous burnt face, with the skin melted. She then puts her mask back on. "But someone saved me, Sirus. I worked for him, trained for him. He said I owed him however. He said to take your necklace."

"My… necklace?"

"Your parents locked a power in there, a power so great, it could mean his end! I will not let that happen! He saved me! I will kill you and take that necklace from your burning dead body!"

"NEVER!"

"No, Dan, Vivian, stay out of this. It's my fight, not yours. Nova; just you and me. No one else." The reporters arrived and set up their cameras.

"As you wish!" Nova readies her saber as Hannah just stands awaiting Nova's first move. Nova slices air with her saber. Hannah was puzzled until an invisible force struck her chest hard.

"AAAHH!" Hannah screamed. Hannah quickly forced herself up and used a spell on a cloud. It soon began to snow over them.

"Star Flare!" Nova attempts to blast Hannah with fire, but nothing happened. Hannah grins. "What?"

"Snow. It's frozen crystals of water. Any fire-based attack of yours won't work."

"True, but how about this! SUPER NOVA!" The snow melts in extreme heat. Hannah yelled out in pain. She felt as if she was melting! "YES!" Nova screamed in success.

"Sorry, but that was not me."

"What?"

"You were fighting a fake all along! Living ice. Who knew?" Hannah's foot collides with Nova's face and she goes flying.

"NOO!" A ball of ice blasted nova in her chest, which was now solid ice. Nova was soon nothing but an ice sculpture.

"Goodbye Nova!" Hannah smashed Nova into bits. "So, who's up for tea?"

END CHAPTER

Hannah is now going to be a very important character in this story, since the necklace is what the Quartet of Shadows is after, I thought I might as well answer why. Well, don't think Nova's gone yet, because I have plans for her and the rest of the Quartet of Shadows…


	6. Chapter V: Quake!

Chapter V: Quake!

Now everyone, do you think I should make a fourth saga after this one? 200 years after Dan, Viv, Jake and all the others die out, with their great, great, grand children? Hannah's great, great granddaughter and grandson, and so on. Well, I'll leave you to decide! Oh, and incase you're wondering, this story is FAR from over. Well, Dan and Viv are turning 13 in this chapter.

CHAPTER START

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Daniel and Vivian, happy birthday to you!" The family and Hannah cheer.

"Thanks guys…" Viv says.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Blow out those stinking candles and lets eat the cake!" Hannah yells out.

"I agree!" Dan yells.

"And me!" Viv yells. They blew out all 26 candles (They shared the VERY large cake) and Dan cut everyone small slices.

"And I get the rest!"

"No way!" Hannah yells.

"Aw man!"

"Now let's share the cake!"

"I hate sharing…"

… … … … …

"Let us make their birthday one unlucky day!"

"I agree, Quake." Storm says. Quake was clad in a black bodysuit with a yellow Torso armor and helmet, and black and yellow gloves, with drills coming from the sides. The same were with his boots, just smaller drills on the bottom. A black visor covered his crimson eyes and he had a jet pack on his back.

"We'll shake em' up good! Earth Breaker!" The drill on one of Quake's gloves started to spin and he smashed the wall ahead to bits. "Heh, heh, heh…" Quake repeats this until the entire city was shaking. "I love my job!"

… … … … …

"This is a special news bulletin! As you may or may not know, unnatural earthquakes have just recently hit New York City! We sent our robo-cam down to see what was causing these unnatural quakes. What we picked up was this; escaped juvenile delinquent Johnny Quake with a member of the Quartet of Shadows in an ability-enhancing suit he stole, drilling away underneath the city. Scientists say if he isn't stopped soon, New York will sink into the ground."

"That stinks. Even on our birthday we have to fight!"

"You'll get used to it. I know I did." Timothy speaks up.

"Ready, Hannah?"

"I'm ready."

… … … … …

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Quake continues to drill away at the bedrock.

"Yo, Johnny!"

"Wha? Ah, the Dragons of Legend, I've been waiting!"

"To go back to prison? Funny, I thought the point was to ESCAPE, not try and get back in!"

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh." The drills on the side of Quake's gloves fly out at incredible speed, headed straight for Dan.

"Uh oh!" Dan quickly jumps and dodges them. "That was close!"

"This'll be even closer, they won't miss!" More drills appear. He now fires millions. Hannah manages to freeze some and Viv manages to short circuit some as Dan carefully makes his way towards Quake. Just then, storm walks through the barrage unharmed and was about to kill Daniel when Darkside warped in from nowhere.

"I'm sorry Storm, Quake, your services are no longer needed!" Darkside obliterates them with a blast of black energy. "You're next children! Eclipse!" A man dressed in black appears where Darkside's shadow once was. He was in the typical ninja outfit, with a large katana. "DARKSIDE ELCIPSE MODE!" They scream in unison. The two are surrounded in a black aura and a bright purple flash spreads across the area, blinding the American Dragons. Where the two once stood, was now a large, six clawed monster. Six large, strong arms with sharp claws at the end, except for one; which had a large katana in hand. It had a Demon's wings and to bright red eyes and a black armor, much like Diablo's. "Crystal Flash!" In an instant, they were all frozen as crystal statues. "Meteor!" A black meteor then smashes into them. They were now normal again, but badly beat-up. "Black Whip!" Out of thin air appeared a whip, which smacked Hannah into a wall. "We haven't even lifted a finger and you're beat already? And I thought you actually showed potential!" The two split again. "I think I'll take Hannah, she is a danger to master. We must eliminate the danger… forever!" Darkside says insanely. "Forever Shadows!"

"NO!"

"What the…?" Dan miraculously jumps up and kicks Darkside. "Insolent fool!" All the drilling quake had done had somehow activated an old volcano, which Darkside was only a few feet away from. "You cannot defeat me!" Darkside jumps up and kicks Dan to the ground. Dan just hops up and smacks Darkside with his tail and sends him flying into a pool of magma. "This is gonna' hurt, isn't it? RRAAHHHHH!" There is a shaking noise. They then feel the bedrock shake.

"Hannah, Hannah!"

"D, Dan?"

"You need to make an ice spell strong enough to freeze this volcano, can you do it?"

"Y, yeah, I think so." Hannah closes her eyes. Suddenly, a white cloud falls into the volcano and cools the magma to solid rock.

"Well, there goes my birthday party."

END CHAPTER

Lets see, the Quartet has lost all its original members, it now only has 2, and Hannah is getting stronger. Bad news for them. And even worse news for the American Dragons then a strong threat is… an immortal strong threat. Wondering what I'm talking about? Wait for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter VI: Pain

Chapter VII: Pain 

Under the city…

"He, he, he, he… Look out Hannah, because I'm back! Bah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

… … … … …

"… This day again… why…" Hannah started to cry while speaking to herself. It had been exactly 6 years since her parent's death; it was her birthday. "Why me?" She asked nobody.

"Hannah…?" Dan walked next to her.

"What?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"What's wrong?"

"N, nothing…" She said, trying to hold back tears.

"Don't say that, I saw you crying. Tell me."

"Nothing!" She yelled. Dan walked out of the room.

… … … … …

"Dark Combustion!" The many people in the subway were burned in black fire and dropped down dead. "GRAH! She isn't here either… where is she?"

"Looking for Hannah, Darkside? You'll never get to her!"

"Daniel… Heh, heh, heh… Come to die I see. Well then, let the pain begin! Dark Sword!" A black sword appears in Darkside's hand. "Sonic Boom!" Darkside cuts the air and sends a sonic wave at Dan. "Where's your sister, dragon? Too scared?"

"Shut-up! I came alone."

"Why, to prove yourself worthy?"

"No, to keep them safe! You're my enemy, and my responsibility!"

"Oh how wrong you are, dear child! Clones appear!" Hundreds of Teenage Sirus clones crawl out of the ground.

"Perfect clones… this was a trap!" Darkside grins.

"Kill him." The clones blasted Dan with all they had, beating him mercilessly to the ground. Dan was very torn up and out of breath. "Oh, you aren't dead yet? Allow me to ease your pain!"

"NO! It's me you want isn't it?" Hannah jumps from a train. "You've been looking for me haven't you, using him to get to me… it's always been about me! I see your true plan Darkside."

"Finally! You humans are so mindless! It took you six years to figure that out? Ha!" Darkside grows horns and a tail and gets sharp claws. He sprouts black dragon wings and floats in the air, his hair and armor fading. The ten foot high beast had an eye in its chest and in the palms of his hands and a forked tongue with a dragon's face. "Ready, dear child? Ready to face your destiny, the prophecy which lies within your legend?" He had split voices, a his human voice and a deep, dark, menacing voice. "Come and die before me, as it was meant to be!" Two saber tooth tiger teeth appear from his mouth. The two duel fiercely, and neither showed any signs of giving up. "You fight well girl… but you cannot possibly win!"

"Watch me!"

"Dark Combustion!"

"Aahhh!" Hannah screamed. Just then, her necklace began to glow. "Huh?"

"NO! It cannot be… she's unlocking the power… within her!"

"RRRRRRRAAAAHHHHHHH!" The ground started to shake as she yelled. She was glowing a bright white. She blasted Darkside with a fireball from her hand before kicking him in his chest eye with electricity surrounding her foot. A large ball of ice then collided with Darkside's head. "I'm brining you down! Dan… don't forget me!"

"Huh…? Hannah, NO!" Dan struggled to get up. "We'll stop him together! Don't do this!"

"Dan, leave now, this blast will kill us all… escape while you can!" Dan didn't want to, but ran off. "Any last words Darkside?"

"I may die, but at least I won't be alone in the Underworld, for you're coming with me!" There was a flash of bright white light and the entire area was incinerated.

"Hannah…" A tear fromed in Dan's eye.

… … … … …

1 week later…

There was a funeral for Hannah a week later. A shadowy figure watched it all from the trees. "It worked… they think I'm gone… which means the Quartet thinks that as well… maybe its better this way… I'm sorry, Dan."

END CHAPTER

Well, Hannah's not dead (Yay!), for she will still be a BIG part of this story. There will be a reunion between Hannah and Dan in a later chapter however, and a climactic battle between Sirus is in the horizon. This story is far from over, and so is this saga. So, check soon for an update.


	8. Chapter VII: Return

Chapter VIII: Return

Dan's POV

It has been 5 years since Hannah's supposed death, but I've slowly gotten over it. But am I the only one who doesn't believe she's gone for good? I'm glad that without anyone to hunt that The Quartet of Shadows disbanded, but… oh I rather not think about it…

Jake's POV

My Grandson's taking this pretty hard. It's been exactly 5 years since Hannah's death; I thought he would be over it by now. With him like this all day, and his sister away for the week, and my son who lost his dragon powers; who's going to save New York? I'm just getting to old for this…

Normal POV

On top of the Empire State Building…

Hannah fought her arch foe valiantly, dodging each move. "Quite a show Hannah, five years ago. You nearly killed me. But of course, a prophecy cannot be reversed. You can run, but can't hide from your destiny!" Hannah didn't say anything. She had grown stronger in every way in 5 years, she learned new magic, learned new fighting strategies, and learned to use the power locked away in her necklace. "Hrk!" Hannah kicks her foe off the tower.

"Take that you creep!"

… … … … …

"Hold it!"

"Shoot! It's the AD! Run!" The two criminals run off.

"I don't think so!" Dan blasts the street and the two fall into the large hole. "I have reason to believe that Darkside still lives and that you're working for him!"

"Darkside? We don't know any Darkside, do we Frank?"

"Well actually…"

"Shut-up!"

"Tell me everything you know; because I will not hesitate to burn you."

"… He's hiding in an old non-working train, where that girl blasted a hole the size of Texas five years ago. We don't know what he wants, he pays us, and we gather junk for him! That's all we know!"

"… The cops will be here to pick you up in… 3, 2…"

"Put your hands in the air!"

"Hm, they're here early. See-ya in prison."

… … … … …

"Hey, Darkside, where are you? I know you're here!"

"Looking for someone Daniel?" Darkside asks, walking out of the shadows. He was still in his demon form.

"Where's Hannah, I know she's alive!"

"It's true. She lives. I just battled her not to long ago. She has gotten way better. Pity she has to die, really."

"Shut-up!"

"Heh… same old Daniel… Well, I know you didn't come here talk… so let's dance, shall we?"

"Yes, let's." Dan blasts

"Prepare for a world wide war, Dragon! Not even you three, the dragons of legend will stop me! In the name of Sirus, perish!"

"Dragons of legend eh? Heh, I like that!"

"You won't for long…" Darkside dashes towards Dan, his sharp claws ready to kill. Dan also dashes towards Darkside, with an 'I will kill you' look on his face. Darkside slashes Dan across the face before blasting him with a beam of dark magic. Darkside quickly jumps into the air and slams his foot against Dan's face. Dan struggles to get up, but Darkside puts his foot on Dan's back and forces him to the ground. "You are all destined to be killed by me, my master will rule. Give up and I may spare your life."

"Never…" Miraculously, Dan gets up and kicks Darkside. "I… will never give up! I swore to myself I would get stronger, that I would kill you, and stop Sirus once and for all! I will NEVER surrender!"

"Nice speech kid. But destiny is destiny, and your destiny really stinks."

"Hey, Goofball!"

"What the…! Hannah!" Darkside screamed.

"Hannah!" Dan yelled happily.

"Hi Dan, care to help me kick this guy's butt?"

"Of course."

"Aw c…" Before he could finish, Dan and Hannah slammed their fists into his face. Hannah freezes Darkside and Dan takes the honor of smashing him to bits.

"Hannah! I'm so glad you're alive!" Dan says.

"I'm glad to see you too, Dan."

"Why did you fake your death like that… everyone really misses you…" 'Especially me…'

"The reason the Quartet was after all of you is because of me; I thought if I faked death they would stop hurting everyone. I was wrong. They found out that I faked death."

"I'm just glad you're okay. Let's get back to my house, I want everyone to… Hannah, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh… nothing… Let's go."

END CHAPTER 


	9. Chapter VIII

Oh how I LOVE weekends, a break from school! Anyway folks, time for a new character. This story is nearing its end, and I'm willing to throw in one more OC. Besides that, on with the chapter!

Chapter IX: Strike! Sirus's Great Battle!

"Fire!" The cops fire at the cloaked man. His hood was down and they were shocked when the bullets bounced off of him. He turns to them.

"Worthless humans… you know not your meaning of existence!" The man was none other then Sirus Dragonheart, the God of Chaos and Destruction. "You will pay for turning on your master!"

"This guy's crazy!"

"OMI GOLETTA TOWE!" In a forgotten language he chants a spell. The cops were soon stone statues, which Sirus broke.

… … … … …

"Sir, he's moving again!"

"Deploy the Master Cannon and troops A and B!"

"Yes sir!"

… … … … …

Everyone who dared to try and stop Sirus, or everyone who looked at him was turned to stone. "It truly is a shame General…"

"Remove cloaking devices! How did you know we were here?"

"It truly is a shame. Having your people turn against you…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I ruled this world once… everyone loved me… but I gained power… they were scared and turned on me. They know not fear from bravery or good from evil. I am guessing you are here to eliminate me, correct?" There was no answer. "All who turn on me will die for treason!" A blast of light turned the entire block to ash. "The judge has arrived everyone… and you're all guilty."

"There!" Hannah yells.

"Hannah and the American Dragon? This ought to be fun. Evil Blade! Come forth!" A black sword with stains of dragon blood flies into Sirus's hand. "Evil Cut!" Dan prepared for impact, but instead, Hannah was slashed by the mighty blade and was forced backward into a building. "Don't worry Dan, I'll kill you later."

"HAAHH!" Hannah yelled. She froze Sirus with one of her famous ice spells. "Got him!"

"I wouldn't be so sure, child…" Sirus broke free of his prison. "You two are becoming thorns in my side, you know that?"

"Hope we're painful."

"You're REAL funny." Sirus says sarcastically. "Darkside!"

"No way!" Darkside was still in demon form; just he was now larger and more muscular. In the palms of his hands were now mouths, which let out a sickening cry. He stunk as bad as one thousands horse butts and had larger claws. He now had longer and sharper teeth, and his head was covered in a black helmet, specially designed for him.

"I am no longer Darkside, I am Chaos! Master of mayhem and pain!"

"Ah, super crud." Chaos slams his fists into the ground, and to large spikes pop from the ground and nearly hit Hannah and Dan.

"Yo, watch it!" Hannah yells.

"RRAAHH!" Black fire surrounds Chaos as he tries to ram into Hannah.

"Chill out dude!" Hannah called. She tried an ice spell, but it evaporated before striking him.

… … … … …

"I'll take my leave now…" Sirus says

"Oh no you don't! Hannah can take Chaos down, but you're mine!"

"Fine then child, if death is what you seek it is what you will get."

… … … … …

Hannah punched Chaos into a wall. He quickly got up and through a car at Hannah, who froze it and smashed it. "You're going down Chaos!"

"That's what you think!" Chaos brings forth two Zombies, which grab Hannah, and stop her from moving. "I'll make this as painful as possible." One of Chaos's arms then morphs into a black chainsaw.

"Blizzard!" A large blizzard surrounded their area, reducing visibility for Chaos. When it dies down, the Zombies were piles of bones and Hannah slammed her fist into Chaos's jaw, which pushed him backward.

"GRAH!"

… … … … …

Meanwhile, Dan and Sirus's duel was not going well. Dan was being easily defeated, but still managed to get back up and fight. Sirus was impressed. "You fight valiantly Dan, but I must end this battle now! Clones!"

"Oh…"

… … … … …

Meanwhile, with Hannah and Chaos, Hannah had the upper hand and was showing no mercy against Chaos. "Wild Claw!" Chaos began to wave his claws madly hitting Hannah all ten times. She ignored the pain and kicked Chaos in his chest. "Why you…!"

"Take this! And this, and this, and this!" Hannah punches Chaos three times then kicks him in his face.

"AAAHHH!"

"Now to finish you off! Meteor!" A large fireball hurls itself through the sky straight for Chaos, who was soon covered in flames. The smoke finally clears, but to Hannah's surprise, Chaos was still standing. There wasn't a scratch on him!

"Impossible… that was my strongest new spell… how… how did you survive that?"

"You cannot possibly hope of defeating me, can you, girl?"

… … … … …

Dan kicked two clones into each other and slammed two others heads together. Soon, all the clones had faded. "Just you and me now Sirus!" Sirus grins.

"Lets see what you got, Daniel." Daniel attempts to punch Sirus several times, but Sirus blocks each one. Dan then pretends he is about to punch, but tries to kick Sirus instead. To Dan's surprise, Sirus caught his foot. "Impressive."

… … … … …

"Take this!" Hannah kicks Chaos in his stomach, but he still wasn't being hurt. She then noticed the slight glow around Chaos's chest eye. She then remembered to when she hit him there, he winced in pain. "How about this then! Electrical Shock!" A ball of electricity slams in the eye in Chaos's chest, which hurts him badly.

"Gah! How… how did you do that? I have no weak spots! I am invincible!" Hannah kicks Chaos into a wall and gasps for air.

"You win for now girl… next time I will not lose!" Chaos disappears.

… … … … …

"Ugh…" Dan admits defeat and falls in front of Sirus.

"That's what you get for challenging me, child. I would kill you now, but I have more important matters to attend to." Sirus too disappears.

"Dan!" Hannah cries. "Dan! Are you alright?"

"Y… yeah… I'm fine…"

"Good… I thought he had killed you!"

… … … … …

"I have analyzed Hannah's fighting style, master."

"Good, Chaos."

"It is the same technique used by Hailey Long." Sirus grins.

"I knew those moves were familiar. I know her one weakness then, Chaos… Tomorrow, Hannah will die!"

END CHAPTER

Nothing like a good kick-butt chapter, eh? Well, back to trying to beat my video game.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue: Collapse of the Empire! 

Final chapter folks! This was going to be three separate chapters, but I changed my mind. On with the end!

CHAPTER START!

"I have analyzed Hannah's fighting style, master."

"Good, Chaos."

"It is the same technique used by Hailey Long." Sirus grins.

"I knew those moves were familiar. I know her one weakness then… Chaos, tomorrow, Hannah will die!"

"Location?"

"We'll invite them here… to the dark tower…"

"What? But sir!"

"Shut-up Chaos. I have made my decision."

… … … … …

"Sir, why is she not here?"

"Looking for us?" Hannah and Dan fly through a window.

"I've been waiting. You've avoided death long enough! It is time! Surrender to your destinies!"

"The Long family has defeated you before, and we'll do it again!"

"Very well then children! If you wish to spend your last moments fighting, your wish is granted!" Dan takes on Chaos and Hannah takes on Sirus.

"Hey Chaos, I ever tell you how ugly you are?"

"Why you!" Chaos slams the ground with his fists, bringing forth a large spike. Dan dodges the attack easily but didn't notice the large claw headed straight for him.

"Ungh!"

"Ha!" Dan kicks the eye in Chaos's chest and he stumbles back. "RRRAAHHH!" Chaos roared.

… … … … …

"You are very good Hannah! Your skills even surpass your parents."

"What do you mean?"

"I killed them."

"What? You… but… Nova didn't…"

"Nova never existed."

"What?"

"I used my shape-shifting and cloning capabilities to create, Nova. The ultimate disguise."

"You monster!"

"Heh, heh, heh… did you know? Your parents were both part dragon! They both tried to save you, to stop me, to destroy me. They failed miserably. They were weak! They were idiots to even try and stop me! I obliterated them easily. Your father was tough, did you know that? He never gave up. I now see where you get it! And it is that, which will end you! You will die… just… like… them!" Sirus said in almost a whisper at the end. Hannah had steam coming out of her ears, and her necklace turned bright red. "Ha! Well, what do you know. You're still wearing that piece of trash around your neck!" Sirus said with a smirk. Hannah's necklace was now a light crimson.

"How dare you insult my parents!"

"Yes hate me! Fuel me!"

"You will wish you never existed!"

"Yes! I feel the power!" Sirus whispered.

"Die!" Hannah launches a large blast of ice at Sirus. He catches it and throws it back at her with ten times the force. Hannah quickly gets back on her feet and launches hundreds at Sirus, who throws them all back, each stronger then the last. "Why won't you go down?"

"You actually thought you could win? I thought you would be smarter then your parents." Hannah quickly stands back up, then falls again. A dead Chaos is then hurled into Sirus, but is incinerated when he touches him. "Poor Chaos. Dare to challenge me Daniel?"

"Gladly!" The battle goes on for a half hour, with Dan losing. Dan attempts to punch Sirus, but his fist is caught by Sirus's hand. Sirus's hand ignites in flames and burns his hand. Dan attempts to kick him, but his leg was then twisted backward.

"AAAHHH!" Sirus then stabs large holes in Dan's wings and kicks him out the window of the top floor of the mile high tower, to fall to his death in the sea. His scream fades as he hits the bottom. Hannah had mixed feelings of sadness and anger.

"You… you…" Hannah begins to cry.

"Killed him? Of course! He had it coming."

"You've destroyed everything good in my life! You kill my parents, attempt to destroy my city, and kill my best friend! My only friend!"

"Aw, does the little girl have a grudge against mean old Sirus?" Sirus says sarcastically, before chuckling.

"You won't be laughing for long!" Hannah's necklace glows bright yellow as she punches Sirus. He slams into a wall, but succeeds in destroying Hannah's necklace. "My…"

"Source of power? That necklace carried the last of your parents life force… so in a way, they were still alive in that piece of trash! They sealed their powers in there just in case you would need them some day. But they never expected me to come and destroy it, now did they? Or else, it would have survived. In a way YOU could understand Hannah, you are weak, and always will be!"

"NNNOOOO!" Hannah kicks Sirus in his chest and burns him with fire.

"How did you do that? I… I can't be hurt!" Hannah blasts him again. His true face was now revealed as his mask melts. A skull with two demonic yellow eyes is what remained. "I kept losing parts of my as I reincarnated myself. This was the latest loss." Sirus rips off his cloak to reveal a skeletal body. "And this was from the time before! Everything has its price."

"Hold on Hannah!" A man in his mid-30s drops in, with the same silver hair, sword and amulet as when he was younger. It was none other then Felix Dark. Soon, Rose, Jake, Monique, Tommy, Vivian, Hailey, Rad, Jack, Harry, Rina, Mari, The General, Timothy (Who regained his dragon powers), and all the others were in dragon form or fighting stances, ready to strike. "We're here to help."

"Thanks guys. Now lets take him down!"

"I may be down but I'm not out!" An eerie purple glow surrounds Sirus as his flesh returns. He transforms into an enhanced Dark Dragon. He was just as large, but now completely black with crimson eyes and claws sharper then anyone can ever imagine imagining. "As you can see, Hannah, I have evolved because of everyone's pure hatred! As long as in the deepest areas of all of humanity's heart there is hatred, I will exist!"

"Shut-up and fight!" Tommy demands.

"Very well then, Tommy. Prepare for the end of earth!" Sirus's claws glow and eerie green as he cuts through the strongest steel made as a demonstration of his power. Monique launches a blast of white fire at Sirus, blinding him. "GYAAH!" Shadows surround Sirus and the light fades. "Very good Eclipse, now show them the true power of darkness!" Eclipse jumps ten feet in the air and pulls out a long sword, and attempts to cut everyone in half when he lands. He is blasted by a strange energy and turns into shadows. "Who did that?"

"I did!" Hannah looked in surprise. It was Dan! He had survived! "You're going down, Sirus!" He struggled to walk and was totally beat up, you could barely recognize him.

"Daniel Long! I should've known you would survive! But I am far to powerful for ANY of you to take down. My evolution is nearly complete… by midnight, when all the planets and stars align, I shall become invincible!"

"That's in thirty seconds! Quickly!" Everyone uses their ultimate attacks, but a man in a dark cloak doesn't allow them.

"The Dark Power must enter him! He must win!"

"That was dark magic!" Felix says. "He must be a follower of Sirus!"

"No. I am the great sage of time! Daniel Long must die in this battle!" The Sage's voice was very deep, and every inch of his body was either cloaked or in shadows.

But Daniel and Sirus don't see the sage, and the dark power enters Sirus. He grows larger, and larger, and larger! Until he was an entire mile in a half high, his feet were down at the bottom of the tower.

"Why? Why must he die?" Hannah asks.

"When Sirus burned Daniel's hand, dark energy was forced into him. In time, the dark energy Sirus forced into him will take control, and no one will live. Not you, not me, not even him. The earth will become a thing of the past! I will correct this, I will change history!"

"Are you ready, Daniel? For your final battle?" The sage finally becomes visible as he slams into Sirus's head.

"You will all regret this!" The sage disappears and everyone prepares for battle.

"Fine then… you all wish to perish? Well your wish is granted!" Sirus says. He breaks the tower into millions of pieces, but Hannah uses her magic to create some levitating chunks of the floor. Hannah uses the last of her magic on Dan, to heal him.

"You're the only one who can do this Dan!" Hannah yells.

"But if you ever need backup…" The General begins.

"We're here for you!" Rad finishes.

"Thanks guys. I know I can do this!" Dan flies towards Sirus at full speed, with an orange glow around his mouth. When he opens it, a very large blast of fire hits Sirus directly in the face. "GGYAAHH! You will pay for that!"

"Felix, Rad!" Dan cries. The two pull out swords and jump off several chunks of rock and slash Sirus's eyes.

"G, G, GGYYYAAAH! MY EYES!"

"And we aint done yet Sirus! Everyone, all together! Lets blast him with everything we've got!" Everyone unleashes their most powerful and weakest attacks and spells at once, which head straight for Sirus.

"NOT AGAIN!" Sirus cries to the sky (If you remember correctly, Sirus goes ka-boom many times.). Sirus was blasted to a million pieces and peace was restored.

… … … … …

"What? My time is changing? No! Dan must have won… FREEZE!" The Sage freezes his time. "I will kill him personally! No more henchmen!"

… … … … …

Dan's POV 

Hannah runs up to me. "You did it!"

"No Hannah, We did it. I couldn't have done this without any of you. Thanks everyone."

"It was nothing." Felix says. "I'd help a friend any time, even if it means losing my life doing so." We later discovered that was the last time we would have to fight Sirus. But our duty wasn't over yet. The Time Sage would soon cause problems in my time, and try to change his future. But that's another story. For now, the earth celebrated. Because for the first time, there was something to really celebrate about.

… … … … …

"…And I award you all with these." We were in Washington DC, imagine that. The President had a smile on her face as she gave us the awards. "General, how would you like to command unit zero instead of these getting one of these medals?"

"Unit zero? The most elite in the military? It will be my honor, Mrs. President." The crowd cheered as we stepped off the stage. We did it… we ended the great struggle between my family, and Sirus Dragonheart. At last, we could rest.

"EEEEEEK! FLYING RAT MONSTER!"

Well, maybe not. Oh well.

Fini 

Longest chapter I ever wrote. I hope you all liked the Epilogue! The sequel, Masters of Time will be up very soon, like maybe tomorrow or sometime Monday night after my homework. Anyway, thus ends the Sirus Dragonheart battles and the rising of the Sage of Time. Who has a VERY surprising identity. You're just dying to find out who, eh? Well let me give you a hint, he's been around since the first story. That's all I'm saying. Anyway, I'd like to thank my reviewers. Faunamon, Tory A. of wicked fire, and Lavenderpaw. YFWE would be there, but he hasn't reviewed lately…

Anyway, look for Masters of Time soon. C ya!


End file.
